Darkness of the Past
by waterstar79
Summary: The history between Pandora and Tenma, not in a romantic way
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas .

This is my very first fic. Please point out my errors, so I won't make the same mistake again, thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness of the Past<strong>

_This is about Pandora's and Tenma's past. Taken place in chapters 186, 162, and 163. Some parts came from the chapters and the rest is my idea, enjoy._

Part 1

Right outside of the village of Italy, stands a mansion that belongs to a very rich and well respected family. Dressed in black, the daughter of the family spotted a vase filled with various of fresh flowers, sat in front of the window with a young maid, who was in her mid-twenty, by her side.

She took a whiff of the fragrance the flowers that filled the air and sigh in admire. Young Pandora saw a flower and gazed upon the vivid red rose. "Red," she muttered. "Why so many flowers, Partita?"

Partita blushed. "Well Pandora-sama, you see..." the maid started, " The people in the village gave me these flowers and congratulated me on my baby."

Young Pandora tore her eyes off of the flowers and turned to look up at Partita. "What baby?" she asked in curiosity.

Still blushing, Partita answered, "My baby..." With a glowing face, Pandora exclaimed with an "Ah!" Holding her stomach, Partita continued, " It's a miracle to have new life to be growing inside me. It seems to make my world seem more brighter, like the sun, Pandora-sama!" This made Pandora smile even more.

Suddenly, Pandora threw her arms around Partita's waist. " Pandora-sama, what is this for?" the maid was surprised. The girl looked up to Partita's face and exclaimed, " Congratulations Partita!" Partita smiled and patted Pandora's head. " What are you going to name the baby?" Pandora asked.

"I am going to name my baby ' Tenma.' It supposed to mean 'Pegasus' in Greek Mythology. I want my son to fly free and untainted, like the Pegasus."

"What a great name! Tenma... I like it, and I'm sure Tenma would like it too!" Pandora smiled, and patted Partita's stomach.

"I'm sure he does," Partita agreed, along with a tiny nudge in reply.

A few days later, it was soon revealed that Pandora's mother was also pregnant. As much as Pandora was happy for Partita's baby, she was actually over the moon when she learned that she's going to be a sister, a older sister. Immediately she imagined a scenery in her mind. Her, all grown and beautiful sitting against a tree, with her sibling next to her. She would see young Tenma running with full speed towards them with Partita not far away, calling for him.

Pandora smiled. Then everything would be perfect. To have Partita's son and her sibling become close friends. To have those two rascals chasing each other and make more commotions. To have a perfect life. To hang out with her best friend, Partita. Nothing can ever go wrong.

But never would she thought that her paradise would shatter in one single night. Never would she thought that her world would one day become gray. Into ashes. She would never think that someone so close to her would do something to betray her.

* * *

><p><em>So... how is it? Like i said, this is my very first fanfic, so I'm probably not as good. Tell me what do you think.<em>


	2. Part 2

Darkness of the Past

Part 2

Nine months later:

As a black carriage stopped in front of a small cottage in the bitter winter, a girl dressed in a thick black velvet dress stepped out. As she walked through the deep dull snow, her black cloak blew in the sharp wind. Pandora knocked the door lightly, and let herself in.

There sat in front of the fireplace was Partita, holding a bundle in her arms and her husband, Youma behind her. Partita was startled by the cold and looked up to see Pandora standing in the doorway, hooking up her damp cloak.

"Oh, Pandora-sama, what a surprise to see you here during the middle of the night, please come and warm your-self up near the fire." Partita handed the baby to Youma and got up from the rocking chair to lead Pandora towards the fireplace. As Pandora warmed herself, Youma spoke, "May we know Pandora-sama, why are you here during a blizzary night?"

"Well, I heard that Partita was due last week, but because I was busy, I decided to come today." Pandora answered. Her eyes fell onto baby Tenma in Youma's arms and her face lit up. "May I see Tenma?" Pandora politely asked.

"Yes, yes, of course Pandora-sama," Partita took the little infant and sat on the rocking chair fr Pandora to see. The excited girl leaned over to get a better look and saw the baby sleeping peacefully, although kicking in the blanket at the same time. Pandora couldn't help but lightly poked Tenma's cheek in curiosity. "His cheek is so soft and warm," Pandora exclaimed, hovering over the infant more. "I can't wait till he grows up, then my sister and him will be close as best friends! Of course we have to wait for until Christmas Day. " she blabbed.

"Your sister?" Youma asked in surprise. Partita also looked at Pandora with a questioning look.

"Well, I don't know if it's a girl or a boy. I don't know until Christmas day, that's the day when my other sibling will be born. I'm so excited to see it!"

"We are all anxiously waiting!" Partita agreed. "How about this, if it's a boy, lets have Tenma and him shall be as brothers. If it's a girl, then we will arranged a marriage?" she suggested. Pandora's eyes widened. "Sounds great!" As Partita and Pandora laughed and giggled, they hadn't notice Youma's face darkened about the statement.

Friends? Marriage? My son and her sibling? I will not allow it! I'm surprised that Hypnos and Thanatos didn't tell her that who is her sibling really is. But this happened over and over. Pandora will have a brother and he will fight my son, the future Pegasus saint along with Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom. Now where's the fun in that? History repeating itself is nothing! This era need a scene, an act, stages, and of course actors. The child will be born on Christmas day, the soul of Hades!

I will stop the boring ring of fate between Pegasus, Athena, and Hades. When I implant my droplets, it will take years for it to activate. Maybe thirteen or fifteen years later. Now it would still be boring if I just implant the droplets into Hades and Pegasus's soul, and that's where the other characters come in. I just need the right people.

See if he can do anything about it. He maybe a god, and the father of Zeus, but now he has no power to stop me from what I am going to do. Lets just say this is a hateful thanks from your younger brother, Chronos!

" Youma? Youma, are you alright?" Youma snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see his wife's worried face.

"Yes, yes I'm alright. I'm just thinking Tenma and Pandora's sibling future and how it will turn out." He then realized Pandora had already left.

"A bright future, that's what will happen, a new one." Partita whispered. Partita knew the time has come to get ready for a new holy war and what will happen, to her and her son's future. She decided to leave everything and take her son away from the evil and darkness that will soon take over the cottage. Leaving her husband and innocent Pandora behind in order to keep Tenma, the Pegasus saint of the 18th century untainted by the death and darkness of Hades. Partita made her move on Christmas day, knowing her son's future is on the line. The day Partita left was also the day when the incarnation of Hades was born, and taken away by a specter.


	3. Part 3

Darkness of the Past

Part III

**Christmas Day**

She stared at her dead mother, fearfully. Her eyes then searched around the blankets and bed where her newborn baby brother supposed to have been laying. Small, frail, adorable, but also have powerful and dark cosmos. Though she can slightly feel the baby's cosmos, it was certain that Hades was not in the dark castle. "Hades-sama? My dear brother?" Pandora whispered in the darkness.

"Pandora-sama," one of the servants in the castle came up behind her, "We'll find Hades-sama, no matter..." Wondering why the servant didn't continued, Pandora turn to face her. She turned just in time for when the servant's blood spurted everywhere. The corpse dropped to the velvet black carpet, lifelessly.

Pandora clasped her hands over her mouth to keep her from screaming. The young girl ran out of the dreary room to get away from the dead, away from the darkness that tried to swallow her. She dashed into the halls to find all the servants dead. Blood and darkness surrounded her from all directions. She let out a yelp. There was only one place to go. The only place where she feels safe is in her fathers study room.

She ran towards the room and creaked the door opened. She notice that the room was unusually gloomy and swung opened the door. She saw a dark figure hunched over the desk. No, she thought. Please don't let that be... She strode towards the desk to get a better look at the figure. Because the room was very dark, she use her hands to search for the candles and lit them. She shown her light upon the body. She eyes widened. Her father was also dead.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Pandora stumbled a few steps back before she fell to her knees. Why? Why? Why did this have to happen? Why is everyone dead? She buried her face in her hands. She wanted someone to hug her, to comfort her, and tell her that everything will be alright. But there is no one here to do those things, they are all dead. Partita's not here. Partita's not here to comfort her in this situation. She's all alone. Everyone is dead.

_" Because Hades-sama is missing,"_ a voice whispered.

_" Because Hades-sama is stolen by that maid of yours. She betrayed you,"_ another raspy voice muttered.

Pandora stood up when she heard familiar voices. "Who are you? What do you want?" she called out.

_" We are the twin gods, Hypnos and Thanatos. Deities that serve Hades-sama. The spirits that you have unsealed from the holy box in the glassed house beside this mansion."_

Realized who she is speaking with, Pandora bow down to her knees, "Hypnos-sama, Thanatos-sama, I beg for your forgiveness because of my rudeness." she apologized and hung her head down.

_"You are forgiven. As you know, we have been sealed by Athena every Holy War. Because you are Hades-sama's sister, and set us free from the holy box, we shall help you search for Hades-sama."_ Hypnos began.

_" Then Hades-sama's shall crush Athena and her Saints. Starting with Partita and her son."_ Thanatos finished.

Pandora's head snapped up, "Why Partita?"

_"Because she give birth to an Athena Saint, thus considered her as a traitor."_ Hypnos explained.

"Partita would never betray me!" Pandora shouted.

"_Go find out your-self , she did betray you! If she left, she must have took Hades-sama and the Athena Saint with her."_ Thanatos then summoned hundreds of skeleton pirates in front of Pandora._ " They and the rest of Hades-sama's army will be in your hands. Find the traitor and kill her along with her son."_

Pandora did not want to believe that Partita would do such thing. She pleaded silently that Partita is not a traitor like the twin gods told her. She really did not want kill her closest friend, but she did not dare to disobey the twin gods. Without a choice , she left for the cottage where Partita and Tenma lived.

Please Partita, please tell me that you didn't betray me, Pandora thought as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

><p><em>sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. I had to take a TAKS Math and Reading, and next week I have to take the science<strong>(hard!)<strong> and history**(easy!)** so I have to work my butt off this month, ugh... _

_quick warning: I might not update for the rest of the month until beginning may, or maybe the end of this month._

_well, I hoped you liked the story. If it's confusing, I am sorry because my grammar is not good. Heck, I'm a very,_** very**_ young _teen_. I suck in my english class._

_review?_


End file.
